Torygg
|Base ID = }} High King Torygg was the Jarl of Solitude and High King of Skyrim until his death at the hands of Ulfric Stormcloak. He ruled from an unknown date until 4E 201. He was the husband of Jarl Elisif, the current Jarl of Solitude. Background Ascension and reign Before his ascension to the throne, Torygg's father, Istlod, was High King for nearly twenty-five years. Upon Istlod's death, the Moot elected Torygg High King of Skyrim. Torygg was said by some to have a close connection with the Empire, and praised them frequently, Dialogue with Sayma others claim that he sympathized with the Stormcloaks and would have seceded from the Empire if Ulfric Stormcloak had merely askedDialogue with Sybille Stentor. Torygg, however, was crowned High King after the signing of the White-Gold Concordat. Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak, dialogue with Sybille Stentor High King Torygg would reign over Skyrim until his death at the hands of Ulfric Stormcloak, in 4E 201.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak Since he was never publicly vocal regarding the controversy of the White-Gold Concordat, no one knew his true political views and those closest to him described his political leanings complicated. Even so, many interpreted his silence during the signing of the White-Gold Concordat and its subsequent enforcement as alleged contentment of its policies and resented him for it.Nords Arise! Fate In 4E 201, Torygg was killed by Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, in a challenge over the leadership of Skyrim. According to Ulfric, he used the power of the Thu'um to shout Torygg to the ground and then finished him with his sword in front of the entire court. Ulfric and his supporters maintain that it was a formal one-on-one duel in the "Old Nord Way" and thus should not be considered murderRoggvir's execution dialogue, whereas many others in Skyrim believe it was murder. However, Jorunn the Skald-King contradicts this, since he had a traditional duel with his brother. According to Jorunn, the victor of the duel gets to rule, while the loser gets banished, meaning that the loser would survive the fight.Dialogue with Jorunn the Skald-King Marriage Torygg was married to Elisif the Fair, who took up the position of Jarl of Solitude after his death. The position of High King is still in dispute and awaits the Moot's decision. Political views Through dialogue with his former court members and Elisif, the Dragonborn discovers he respected Ulfric Stormcloak. Sybille Stentor even states that Torygg might have stood up against the Empire if Ulfric had asked him to. Even so, although Torygg respected Ulfric's call for independence during the Moot to name Torygg High King, it was unlikely he would have led Skyrim to secede from the Empire since he feared Skyrim could not defeat the Third Aldmeri Dominion alone and did not want to see the Empire Tiber Septim built fall apart.Dialogue with Sybille Stentor After his death, he is still respected by Imperial loyalists. To Stormcloaks and proud Talos worshipers however, Torygg is viewed as a puppet king of the Empire who betrayed them for the Empire's good graces. They celebrate Torygg's death in the duel against Ulfric Stormcloak as a symbol of rebellion against what they consider the corruption of the Empire and the Thalmor.Nords Arise! Interactions Sovngarde Torygg makes a minor appearance in Sovngarde at the end of the main quest line. Here, the Dragonborn can briefly speak to him. Quotes *''"When Ulfric Stormcloak, with savage Shout, sent me here, my sole regret was fair Elisif, left forlorn and weeping."'' Equipment *The unique apparel worn by Torygg is called embroidered garments. They are unobtainable via normal means. However, his steel sword is pickpocketable when he is met in Sovngarde. Appearances * de:Torygg es:Torygg ru:Торуг pl:Torygg nl:Torygg cs:Torygg Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Royalty Category:High Kings Category:Skyrim: Sovngarde Characters